reincarnated twin
by Lavendor Queen
Summary: Shaula Walburga Black. Born 3rd November 1959 to Walburga and Orion Black. Twin sister to Sirius Black and older sister to Regulus Black. Shaula knows she shouldn't exist and should leave the timeline alone, but she won't. Good people shouldn't die if they don't have to die. She'll fight and save as many people as possible. (new version)
1. Chapter One - Rebirth

**A/N: For those coming from the old version, yes, the prologue has been scrapped. I HOPE this is much better quality than the previous version. Most of the chapters will be very similar, almost the same as before. The majority of changes are grammar, spelling and some lines added and/or removed. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The rights of Harry Potter and the Wizarding World do not belong to me but the JK Rowling. The Only character I own is Shaula. **

_Chapter One - Rebirth_

For a few months, everything was a blur. She couldn't fully understand what was going on around her, who was around her or where she even was. Her first real memory in this world was of a young baby lying next to her, stormy grey eyes staring at her in fascination. Her next memory was of a woman who carried an aura around her as if she were superior than others. Soon after, memories begun to blur together and became everyday life without her realising.

The baby from her first memory she discovered was her twin brother, Sirius Orion Black. It was then that she realised that she had been reborn as someone new. When she learnt of her brother's name, she rationalised that her new parents must be large fans of the Harry Potter series. But when she found out her parent's names, saw the family tapestry and met Kreacher, the visibly much younger house-elf, she screamed: shocked and terrified at this discovery.

She learnt that her name was now Shaula Walburga Black, and she had been reborn into the Harry Potter series. She would grow up in the middle of a war, watch people she would grow to love die and others turn traitor to the people they once called family. Shaula cried for the future she would have, the future she now shared with so many children who she will grow up with. She cried for the brother she has and how his life would be, and for the brother she would gain in a few years time.

Over the next couple months Shaula planned for a way to make Sirius' life to be better, to try and change the outcome of the war, to stop Voldemort before he could kill Lily Evans and James Potter. To help Severus Snape and give Regulus Black the life he should have had. She knew that she would do all of this, even if it cost her life.

Shaula watched as Sirius and herself grew and how they both begun taking etiquette lessons as soon Walburga Black announced her second pregnancy. Shaula was almost certain that this baby would be Regulus.

One day, when Sirius and Shaula were playing in one of the many rooms of the house on the second floor, Kreacher had apparated into the room. The popping sound of the apparation drawing both of their attention to the elf. They were two years old at the time, nearing the end of January.

"Master and Mistress wishes for little Master and little Mistress to go to the drawing room immediately." Kreacher spoke, giving us a bow before dismissing himself. Most likely off to make lunch or something. The two children turned to look at each other in happiness, it was only a few days ago that their mother was taken to the hospital in labour with their youngest sibling.

Upon entering the drawing room, they both go to the empty couch as Walburga and Orion Black had taken up the other, along with a small swaddled up baby. Shaula sat up as straight as possible and giving the two adults in the room her full attention, while Sirius stared outright at the baby in their mothers embrace. Walburga's arms occasionally gave a small bounce, as if making sure the baby would stay quiet.

"Sirius, Shaula. This is your new younger brother, Regulus Arcturus Black. You will help raise him and look after him, making sure he follows the ways of the Noble and Ancient House of Black," said Orion, catching both of the children's attention. Sirius' face morphed into a determined one, a large grin overtaking it as he nodded. Shaula merely smiled slightly and gave a slight nod. "Good, Regulus will be staying on the same floor as the pair of you. Kreacher will care for him as he does the two of you."

Over the next couple years, the two children played with their new brother, attended balls and galas, and had lessons on etiquette and pureblood supremacy (_'brainwashing' _Shaula called it to Sirius one late evening). It wasn't until the twins had turned five years old, that Sirius began openly questioning about muggleborns and muggles. That was when their relationship with their parents started going down, not that it wasn't the best already.

"Why are they mudbloods? What did they do wrong?" His grey eyes stared up innocently at their tutor. The old lady who taught the three children span her head sharply towards him, small beady eyes narrowing.

"Mudbloods are filthy creatures who steal their powers from the purebloods and halfbloods, creating filthy squibs. Mudbloods are nothing but idiotic, stupid, pathetic little mongrels who don't know when to keep their trap shut either," The woman's dull voice screeched as she ranted and raved. Regulus appeared to be taking it all in, seeming to believe the lies that were being told. Shaula already knew what to expect when Sirius asked this question, knowing not to believe anything that's said about the muggle-borns and muggles. Sirius' face tightened, turning into confusion.

"But how would they steal magic? Aren't they like us?" Sirius asked her, still not entirely understanding what their tutor means by that. Their mother had walked in whilst he asked.

"It doesn't matter how, they just do! They are filthy and disgusting things that should be killed," Walburga sneered, hatred clearly displayed on her twisted face. That was the start of how things started to spiral down.

Nearly every day Sirius would argue with Walburga and any tutor that would teach them. Yelling would erupt between the two of them, Orion never stepping in but never allowing Sirius the chance to argue against him.

Regulus would sometimes watch these arguments, other times he would try to focus on something else or be in another room, distracted by Shaula who would try and teach him things she learnt in her previous life. When she wasn't with Regulus, she would watch the arguments happen, never interfering but never adding her input when asked either. Shaula hated the yelling but knew that his would be the beginning of Sirius' story and she didn't want to change more than she had to. She would only interfere if she felt that they were in danger, and whilst Shaula hated the verbal abuse, she knew Sirius would be able to handle it. She hoped so anyway.


	2. Chapter Two - Growing Up

_Chapter Two – Growing Up_

A couple months after the first argument, late at night when everyone should be sleeping, Sirius crept into his twin's bedroom, sliding under the sheets on the bed. Shaula, led on her back, turned her head to the side, staring into bloodshot grey eyes. His cheeks showed dried tear tracks.

"Why don't you ever say anything? Do you think the muggleborns are bad like mother and father say?" Sirius croaks out, his voice breaking the silence of the bedroom. Shaula shifted so she was lying on her side, facing her brother. She pulls at her sleeve and gently wipes at his cheeks, a few tears falling down his face. Sirius bunches up his own sleeve and uses it to wipe at his nose, forcing a grimace from Shaula.

"No, muggleborns are good people, I know they are. I just don't like arguing with mother and father... They scare me," she whispered back. He simply nodded and wiped at his face as they lay there in the darkness in silence for a few moments.

"How do you know muggleborns are good people?" Sirius asked and Shaula bumps her forehead against his softly before responding.

"Well they probably won't all be good, like how not every pureblood is good. I mean look at mother and father. They aren't good people, but we are. So that must mean the same applies to muggles and muggleborns too."

Sirius nodded slowly, letting the information sink in. The twins quickly freeze though when they hear the door creak open. Slow footsteps make their way to the bed and suspicion fills Shaula. She lifts her head to Sirius panic, who's eyes widen as he grabs on Shaula's arm to try and tug her back into the bed. Shaula grins though when she sees Regulus standing next to her bed.

"I heard Sirius get out of bed…" The youngest of the three siblings trails off as Sirius turns his head to look at him. Shaula can only laugh quietly to herself and lifts the blanket, a silent invitation eagerly accepted as Regulus climbs in and crawls in between the twins. Sirius lets out an annoyed huff but lets Regulus snuggle in and the elder wraps an arm over Regulus as the younger curls into Shaula's chest, her arm also over her brothers. The trio don't move throughout the night, all sleeping deeply as they remain cuddled into each other.

Over the next couple years, Shaula grew closer to her two brothers, acted civil towards Kreacher and her parents and attended galas, etiquette lessons, 'play dates' with potential future suitors and tried to remain hidden in the background.

She was known as the intelligent, sophisticated Black. Sirius was known as the rambunctious and rebellious Black and Regulus the shy and respectful Black. Each sibling had their defining traits and despite what Orion wanted to believe, he knew that Sirius would be no Slytherin. However, he had hope for the other two children. Walburga did not have hope though, she only had expectations that were to be met or harsh punishments were to be given. Perfect Slytherin sons that would carry the name Black for generations for the boys and a perfect Slytherin daughter who would make a perfect wife and bear perfect pureblood children.

On Shaula's seventh birthday, she received a black journal with silver lining and her name engraved on the front in cursive with a beautiful matching black quill with silver accents and a pot of ink. She filled the whole journal with every bit of knowledge she had of what would occur in the future in just under a month. She used a grey lace ribbon to tie around the book and kept it hidden under a floorboard underneath her bed, promising to herself to charm the book with a password once she learnt how. Once the book was completed, she asked her father for another journal for Christmas.

This next journal was black with green lining and her name written in cursive on the front again. This one she used to plan out events, theories and possibilities that could make not only hers, but her brother's lives' easier in the future. She didn't want Regulus to grow up without Sirius and to die young again. He was her brother and she loved him so much, she knew it was selfish of her, but she wanted him safe. But she also knew she needed him to get Voldemort to use Kreacher for the locket. Otherwise, how else would she grab one of his horcruxes?

She tried to find a way to make Sirius' life easier for when he was put into Gryffindor. From thinking of getting the Potters to adopt him after the first year to manipulating her parents to believe that Sirius was going to be an inside spy and make everyone believe in the 'correct' views of the blood supremacy.

Years past, Walburga remained horrid, Sirius continued to argue for the muggleborns, and Orion stayed out of the way usually. (Mainly in his office.) Regulus and Shaula focused on their studies and remained in the background, wanting no visible opposition against their parents.

However, during many nights over the years, both Regulus and Sirius would sneak into Shaula's room and they would talk about everything, offering comfort to each other. They'd snuggle into her bed together, sometimes crying, sometimes making up silly stories or little games that they wouldn't normally be able to play around their parents. Night was their time be themselves, to let themselves have that moment of fun and comfort they couldn't get during the day.

When she and Sirius turned eight, she began to hear whispers of a dark lord rising. Muggles and muggleborns being killed. She knew that Voldemort was beginning to gain his reputation, Death Eaters were soon going to be crawling all over the place.

That night she lay in bed, her thoughts running rampant as she thought of the coming years and who she could trust, what she could do. _Would she trust Peter? Would she help Severus or condemn him for acts he had yet to commit? Would she ask the Sorting Hat for Slytherin? Or would she go into another house? How was she going to protect James, Lily and Remus? How would she protect Sirius and Regulus?_

Too many questions went through her head and before she realised it, tears were rolling down her cheeks, desperate gasps for air filled the room as her chest heaved painfully. Her head ached and her throat sore.

_What if it all failed? _

_What if she was killed before she could even change anything for the better?_

_Was she going to be another Dumbledore and manipulate everything? _

Choked sobs escaped her lips with the only noise in the filling the room now being the occasional loud gasp for air.

In the morning she woke up with a splitting headache, dry lips from breathing through her mouth in her sleep and bloodshot eyes. Her pillow was damp and stale tear tracks covered her face as bits of crust wrapped itself around her nostrils from her snot. Giving a slight cough as she unsteadily got out of bed, quickly walked into the closest bathroom and washed her face of any evidence of last night's crying and tried to carry on as if it never happened. No one at breakfast said anything when they saw her slightly red eyes, though Sirius and Regulus gave her concerned looks, most definitely making plans to go her room that night.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hello guys! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited my new version. For everyone who has come from the old version, thank you for continuing to read this. For those who are new, read the old one if you want, there will be slight alterations here and there but this is mainly just a better edited version of the old one, so you aren't missing anything. **

**Anyway guys, thanks so much! What do you think of Shaula so far? Or of Reggie and Sirius? Personally I love Reggie, he's my little baby and I adore him so much. **


	3. 1969 Christmas Filler

_ 1969 Christmas Filler_

It was the Christmas just after the twins tenth birthday. A gala was being held at Malfoy Manor. The previous year it was at the Notts, and next was at the Parkinson's. The Purebloods liked to take it in turns to host the Christmas gala so that they can all show off how rich they were. The Malfoys and Blacks galas however were always the most grandeur as they had the most money. They always tried to outdo the other as well, as if it were some battle to prove who had the most money.

Shaula thought it was dumb but found it funny how worked up Walburga got when she ranted about the Malfoy's trying to flaunt their money. Sirius found it funny as well whilst Regulus was simply confused.

Shaula sat at her vanity table in her room, slowly twisting her hair and pining bits into place. Clipping a large, green rhinestone atop her chignon, she finally deemed her hair finished and set to put on her jewellery. A knock on her door draws her attention as she puts on her small stud earrings.

"Come in."

The door opens and Orion slips in. Shaula furrows her brow, unsure as to why her Father decided to come see her. Especially when she had already said that she would be at the floo in the next half hour. She spun to her bedside clock.

"I'm not late, am I?" she asks, eyes wide before relaxing. She still had another fifteen minutes. Orion chuckled.

"No little star, I have a present for you. It will go with your robes," he said and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift. It was small and rectangular, wrapped in brown paper with a black ribbon. He handed it over to her, which she took eagerly.

"Thank you, Father," she said as she pulled off the ribbon, setting it down on her vanity. She planned to save it, like she had done with every ribbon she'd ever received. She loved to reuse them, whether it was for her hair, to tie around her wrists or neck, or to tie around her journals or other presents.

Tearing off the paper to reveal a black box, she opened it to show a necklace, a silver chain with small emeralds dotting all along it. In the centre of the chain stood a much larger emerald and when she flipped it over, engraved on the back was the family motto, '_Toujours Pur', _always pure. Shaula both hated and loved the motto, believing that it shouldn't stand for having pure blood, like many of her family believed, but rather to have a pure heart and soul.

"Thank you, Father," she said as she laid the box on her vanity, necklace in hand. She ran her thumb over the engravement, feeling the grooves of each letter over her skin. When the necklace is lifted from her hand, she looked into the mirror, watching as Orion drapes the jewellery round her neck. The large emerald laid underneath the hollow of her neck and matched almost perfectly with her earrings she had just put in.

"It's beautiful," she said, eyes trained on the jewel. It looked breath-taking as the stone glinted in the light.

"You look like a true Slytherin, a proper Pureblood," Orion responded, hands resting on her shoulders as he held a look of pride on his face. Shaula froze whilst raising a hand up to touch the jewel, her admiration quickly turning to dread. She didn't want to be a Slytherin or a 'proper Pureblood'.

She swallowed, mouth suddenly dry. "What if I'm not a Slytherin? What if I'm a Ravenclaw? Or a Hufflepuff?"

Orion's grip on her shoulders tightened painfully for a moment before he released his hold on her. "Ravenclaw is still a… decent house. One for the smart and filled with wit. Hufflepuff though, is weak. You are not weak, Shaula."

He turned, heading for her doorway, "Finish up, we leave in five minutes."

Before Shaula could even say anything, he was gone and she was alone in her room again. Her chest felt as if a hurricane had ran through, heart beating fast and lungs churning out air as if it were her last breath. She closed he eyes, tilting her head up and gripping her seat tightly, she counted her breaths.

In for five.

Hold for five.

Out for seven.

_Repeat._

Speaking about anything that even possibly went against what Orion and Walburga expected of her positively terrified her. Her Mother was a monster, her Father, whilst also one, also held a kindness to him when he felt like it.

Another knock on her door broke her from her breathing, Regulus popping his head round the door.

"It's time to go sister."

She nodded, not having realised that she had spent the past five minutes calming herself. She looks over her vanity for any quick, last minute accessories to add. Deciding on a quick spritz of perfume, she slipped on her some flats that matched her robes and followed after her brother.

"Are you okay, Shaula?"

She looked down at Regulus, the young boy only coming up to her shoulders, which she found adorable. Her younger brother always knew when something was wrong with her, unlike her twin, who didn't really seem to understand his own emotions, let alone her own.

She smiled at him, bringing him into a side hug and planted a kiss into his hair, "Yes, Reg, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, we have a party to get to, so let's hurry up, yeah?"

He smiled back at her, nodding. As they entered the office with the floo, she noticed that Orion now looked rather irritated compared to his happiness from when he first entered her room. She frowned, knowing that their 'discussion' had caused this and that he was not pleased with her possible thinking of being in a house other than Slytherin. This would most likely cause some tensions for the family during the night. She could already see the deepening frown on her Mother's face forming already.

She just hoped that the night would end up in a screaming match of some kind, knowing how Sirius can get when tensions run high in the family of five.

* * *

**So it's been a while, huh? Sorry... I'm not going to promise to be better because I know exactly what I'm like. I'm an awful person when it comes to doing things. BUT I got you guys a whole new chapter that wasn't in the previous version! It's unedited though so please forgive that. I'll probs continue this in with the Malfoy xmas party if people are interested in that. If not, then I'll continue on with the story. **

**If anyone has any critiques or tips they can give, I'd be grateful. **

**If not, please leave a review anyway. They really are amazing. Don't think I don't see you _merendinoemiliano_ with you're constant support in not only this story but my old version too. Same for _paulaa90 _too. Thank you guys for sticking with my awful story. And thanks to everyone else for reading this too, it really means a lot. **


End file.
